Love Hina in the FF world
by MagicMasterRay
Summary: what happens when Keitaro is send to the Final Fantasy world by accident? Find out in this fanfic.it may sound like a parody, but it's not.
1. Beginning of a new reality

Love Hina in the Final Fantasy World 

What happens if Su puts Keitaro, herself and company into the world of Final Fantasy? Well we'll find out. If you have not played the FFX game,and you do want to play it, and not be spoiled,do not read this story. you have been warned!.

Chapter 1

The Beginning of a new reality

Keitaro went to Su room. "Hey Su, can I borrow your PS2? Mine is at my parents house but I don't want to go back to my parents house to get it." Su pops up from the wilderness and hands him a PS2. "Here you go, now back to my latest invention." Keitaro walks back to his room. He plugs in the PS2 and turns on the system and starts to play FFX.

"Hmm let's see I'm at the Thunder plains now, so all I have to do is cross through here and I'll be fine." Keitaro says to himself. Naru comes into his room, after Keitaro was playing the game for a few minutes. "What are you doing? You're suppose to be studying for the Todai exam, and you're here playing video games, how pathetic." Keitaro ignored her and kept playing. Naru was pissed off that he ignored her, so she was about to give him her famous "Naru Punch," when Su flew in from the window, and was suppose to kick Keitaro, but she missed and hit Naru instead.

"Keitaro, what are you playing?" Su asked. "I'm playing FFX Su, I'm in the middle of the game,trying to find out if Yuna will marry Seymour." Keitaro answered back. Su sat down and watched him play all the way to Macalania Temple when Tidus and company fight Seymour, while Naru tried to make the pain from her face go away. "Man... I wish I was in that game, at least I would have powers and go on adventures and leave my sad existence behind. "Sigh" too bad it would never happen." Keitaro said

Su then took all of Keitaro's words in to her mind. 'You wish to be in the game Keitaro? Then I'll put you in the game!'

Su ran to her room and started to make her ingenius plan come to life. Naru got up, and also watch Keitaro play the game, and she was interested. She wanted to know more about the game, but she fell alseep because it was 1:00 am. Keitaro then saved and turned off the PS2 and turned around to find a sleeping Naru on the floor. Keitaro then put her into his futon. He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him slowly and quietly. Carrying a blanket with him, he walked into the living room. He found the couch, he layed on the couch with the blanket on top of him and fell asleep there. The reason for his doing is because of many reasons, but mainly because that if he did carry her back to her room, she might wake up and take it the wrong way and would send him to sleep with the fishes. He slept and started to dream of himself finally getting into Tokyo U.

"The next morning"

Room 201

Shinobu woke up from her sleep,and went to the kitchen to make breakfest.when she was near the kitchen, she notices that someone was sleeping on the couch. 'I don't remember someone sleeping here last night. I hope it's not a murderer who passed by and wanted a place to sleep and chose the couch to sleep in.' The 13 year old girl thought. She then crept up to the person on the couch to find out that it was her "Sempai" or Keitaro that was sleeping on the couch. 'At least it wasn't a murderer.' Shinobu thought happily and walked into the kitchen to cook breakfest.

Karinin's Room(I don't know If I spelled this right so please someone correct me if I'm wrong)

Naru rubbed her eyes and yawned. She got up and found out this wasn't her room. She was in Keitaro's room and she noticed he wasn't in his room. 'Probably tried to molest me when I was sleeping...' She yawned again and walked to the bathroom. After she was done she walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and started to watch T.V. But she didn't notice someone was there. Keitaro then woke up from his sleep to find out that Naru is sitting on top of his legs. " Yawn, um Naru? Can you get off my legs please?" Keitaro asked. Naru then heard him and turned her head around to find herself on top on Keitaro's legs. She thought she felt one of his hands feeling her behind, so she got up and yelled while hitting him "YOU PERVERT" and Keitaro is seen flying over the town and landing hard on the concrete floor.

Dining Room

Everyone went into the Dining room to eat, Keitaro came five minutes after everyone else did. They ate their breakfest and went on with their business. Keitaro went to the bathroom, then he walked back into his room to play FFX again.

Karinin's Room

Keitaro was now at the Macalania woods, watching the scene when Tidus and Yuna were kissing at the lake. Unknown to him was that someone else was watching as well. "That's so romantic." Keitaro turned around to find a starry eyed Naru looking at the T.V. "Ahh, N..Naru,when were you here? I didn't even hear you come in." Keitaro said with a scared like tone. "I came down from the hole. I have to ask Why do you keep playing this game when you have to study for the exams?" Naru asked while staring at him.

"Well...I...uhhh.." Keitaro never finshed his sentence, because Su flew into his window and kicked him in the face. "Hey Keitaro, come and look at my new invention, please?" Su asked with sad puppy dog eyes to help her pursuaded Keitaro. Keitaro couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I give, I'll look at your new invention, but it's probably just a new Mecha Tama-chan." Keitaro said. "Yay, lets go now." Su grabbed him and pulled him all the way into her room. Naru just stared at Keitaro and Su confused and went back to her room to study.

Su's Room

Keitaro went into Su's room. He was still amazed that even in the winter the plants don't die at all. "Wait here while I get it." Su said and ran deeper into her room. Keitaro sat down on the floor and waited, until finally Su came back with a box the size of the Gamecube. "Here it is." Su said cheerfully. "Um Su? What is it? and What does it do?" Keitaro asked because all he saw was a black box with many buttons. "I haven't given a nameto it yet, but it's a device that transport you from one place to another, I could transfer you into a world with magic and monsters and stuff." Su said. "Are you serious, I don't see any thing that could do that to me, watch." Keitaro grabbed the box and pressed some buttons on the box. After a few minutes nothing happened. "See nothing happened..." the minute he said that he disappeared into thin air. "Keitaro? Keitaro? where are you?" Su then took the box and saw that it's still flashing, then it stopped. "I gotta tell everyone that Keitaro is in a different world now, and he might be in danger. And Su now is running out of her room to find everyone else.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Keitaro yelled before he fell onto the muddy floor. "Ow that hurts." Keitaro said. He got up and looked at his surrounding. It was a huge and thick forest and their was a small fog starting to appear. 'Where am I?' Keitaro thought, he started walking into the fog, not going anywhere in particular. Finally he stopped. "Damn it, this mindless walking is pointless." He then noticed a sword on the floor. He picked it up. "Hmmm,this looks like the Katana sword that Auron uses." it was a big sword, the edges of the sword was still sharp. It wasn't rusted at all and it also had weird symbols on it. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either. So he put the non-sharp side of the sword on his shoulder. "Heh heh, now I feel like Auron from FFX." Then he heard some growling in the bushes and out jumped a Dragon about twice Seta's size. It roared at Keitaro. It's red eyes staring at it's new diet. It's pale blue skin looked like it's weakness, but the claws that he held were at least 9 inches long. He wouldn't be able to hit the dragon if his life depended on it. "I'm Doomed!" Keitaro whispered to no one in particular.

This is chapter one, i know my chapter is short, it will get good later on. I need at least 2 reviews to continue this story, and if they are flames, then flame me, they'll just encourage me to write even more. My fault if the story is not original. I just thought of it, while playing to much Final Fantasy, and reading all 14 mangas of Love Hina.


	2. The Real Keitaro Urashima

I got the 2 reviews i wanted, and now i was gonna send in a chapter every week, but since i got the 2 reviews fast, i decided to post the 2nd chapter today.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Real Keitaro Urashima  
  
Hinata House  
  
Su ran from her room and called for a meeting at the Karinin room. Everyone was there, she hoped Keitaro was there, that he just walked out of her room, and she didn't notice, but he was in a different world now. Everyone else also noticed that Keitaro isn't here too.  
  
Karinin's Room  
  
"Hey Su, Why did you call for this meeting,and why is Keitaro not included in this meeting?" Kitsune asked. Everyones eye's were staring at Su trying to get an answer from her. "Keitaro disappeared." Su said with a sad tone. "WHAT!" everyone shouted. "It's not even time for the test and he ran away from us, I'm going to kill that idiot." Naru said. "That coward had to leave now? he dishounored himself, I will slay him, if he even takes one step into this house again." everyone's thoughts were the same, until Su stopped them. "No no no no. Keitaro disappeared, because he accidently transported himself into the world of Final Fantasy, using my latest invention." Su said.  
  
"Really, are you kidding Su?" Naru said. "I'm not lying, I'll prove it to you, that Keitaro's there." Su said, while plugging the PS2 and connecting the adapter to the Black Box, and then attaching another adaptor on to the T.V. Everyone waited until she was done. Su turned on the PS2, and they saw Keitaro holding the Katana, facing the Pale Blue Monster. "Damn so you weren't lying when you said he was there." Sarah said. "O how fun!!" said Mutsumi said. "shh, be quiet I want to see how much HP he has, hmm let's see, his hp is, WOAH! 99,999, and he's only at level 10!" Su shouted. "Damn must be all that beating we gave him, that made his HP so damn high." Kitsune said.  
  
FF world  
  
Keitaro just stared at the hideous thing. The dragon, had no wings on it's back, but it had wings on it's arm, it's mouth held very large teeth, it stood on two legs, it's claws were very long as well, this would be the monster version of Naru, except without the Brown hair, if that was even possible. "Great how the hell am I suppose to get out of this?" Keitaro thought. The Dragon had no patience and ran to Keitaro to try to eat him.  
  
"WWWWWAAAAHHHHH" Keitaro said when he was running from it. The dragon had great speed and it was now in front of him.  
  
"Great I'm doomed" thought Keitaro. "Why don't you trust your instincts? you did learn Kendo at ten didn't you?" a voice at the back of his head said. "I guess, but that won't help me kill this thing." Keitaro thought back while staring at the beast. "Trust your instincts and let it guide you." the Voice said. Keitaro took the advice and he just stood there waiting for the Dragon to make the first move. The Dragon rushed forward and tried to slash him, when he disappeared into thin air again. The dragon looked around for it's prey, until it heard a voice. "FATAL ILLUSION" Keitaro shouted, and out came at least 30 Keitaros. The dragon got confused and decided to attack everyone until he found his true prey.  
  
Keitaro didn't even know what he said, his mind just thought of it, and it just came out of his lips, he was amazed and yet confused, he waited until the monster gave the first strike.  
  
Hinata house  
  
They were watching all of this. "Su, is that Urashima for real, or is that just the world he is in, that made him do that?" Su then pressed a few buttons on the box. Su's face went pale when she found out the results. "Motoko, this is in fact his skills, not the World he's in that made him use that skill, he knows how to fight!" Su said. Everyone was surprised that this was a true fact. "I wonder why he didn't try to defend himself, when we alway attack him?" Naru thought. Haruka then stands up, walks to the bathroom, and finally says, "So at least he didn't deny his fighting skills, he's more dangerous then everyone else thinks he is."  
  
FF world  
  
The monster flew at him, slashing at Keitaro everytime, but it always was the illusion, and the illusion never disappeared, it just stayed there, the monster let out a huge flame breath, but Keitaro and clones jumped away from the attack. Keitaro didn't know how long he could hold out this power, so he decided to finish the dragon off.  
  
"This has gone long enough, time to show you my true power." all the Keitaros said. all of them charged forward, the wind around them turned into the shape of a dragon head with it's mouth wide open to take it's victim to oblivion. "Typhoon Dragon Slash" Keitaro yelled. When it hit the dragon, the impact was very big, and it made a huge explosion. when some of the dust cleared away, one Keitaro stood. he was happy with what he did and what he could do. "I did it." he thought. he started to walk away, when the dragon flew over his head, and was again in front of him. "damn it when is it going to die?" the dragon then started to slash him, this time they all hit. Keitaro yelled out in pain as he felt all those hits, when the Dragon stopped, Keitaro had huge gashes all around his body. "Am I gonna die this way? No I must survive, and go back to Narusegawa and everyone back home." Thought Keitaro. He stood up, this time his eyes had turned from his brown eyes to blood red eyes, his mind only thought about killing, and the blood that would come out from the beast.  
  
"Time for your pathetic death,you wretched beast, BLOOD THIRIST" He was surrounded by dark energy, then he rushed forward and kept slashing like a wild man, while the dark energy wave hit the Dragon multiple times. After he finished slashing the dragon, Keitaro's eye went back to his brown eye color. the dragon body parts were on the floor, and a few items were there. he picked up a bottle and a few silver pieces. "I hope this is a potion." thought Keitaro as he uncorked it and drank it, not evening caring what kind of healing effect it gave. It had a sweet taste at first, then it went bitter, but all of his gashes disappeared.  
  
Then he thought back to when he slashed to dragon to death. "Why did I feel blood thiristy, when i killed it, what...what am I?" Keitaro thought, as he walked again in the fog, with no place in particular to go.  
  
Hinata House  
  
"That was incredible, Keitaro beat that thing!!" Kitsune said. Everyone was also surprised, that he could even fight after all, they all started to cheer. But Naru was the only one not cheering, she was scared when she saw Keitaro's red eyes, on the screen. "He had the eyes of a murderer, his eyes showed that he hungered for blood, but why? is this truly the real Keitaro Urashima?" Naru asked herself.  
  
this is chapter 3, it might not be that good, but that's how i write, anyway next chapter will be exciting. Who will be the first to join Keitaro? Will Keitaro ever get out of the fog and the forest, and gets to see the light of day? Find out in the next Chapter. 


	3. One will finally join him, and the Curse...

wow 4 reviews that's good for me. Everyone knows that in almost every final fantasy game, there is always something weird about the main character, like for example Cloud and his Jenova cells, Squall and his lost memory due to the GFs, Zidane and his true origin, and Tidus, the so called "Dream of the Summoners". we know will find out how weirder Keitaro can get(besides his immortality) in this chapter and the next two chapters. this chapter involves who will be next to follow Keitaro Urashima the "Immortal Pervert" in to the world of Final Fantasy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
One will finally join him, and the Curse of the Power Berserker part 1  
  
Keitaro had been walking through the forest and still can't find an exit,which really annoyed him. The weeds grew really tall so he had to slice his way through to see anything. But that didn't help much because the fog was still there, and he would sometimes run into monsters and he really didn't like that either. "Damn fog,why is it here now anyway? and also that potion, which I can really tell was a X-potion,because it had the purple color, really help me, but i wished it hadn't gotten bitter at the end" Keitaro thought as he keeps slicing through the tall thick weeds. He just kept walking, looking around for any sign of light. "Hmmm,wonder if any of the girls are worried about me? I think Shinobu would but I wonder if...." He walked straight into what seems to be a wall because his head had made a small cracking sound againist what he had bumped into.The fog had finally cleared away,and in front of him stood a ancient tower.  
  
"Finally I found some shelter for the night, I won't have to freeze and get killed by animals tonight" Keitaro thought as he walk around the tower to find a entrance, but there was no entrance."What? this is impossible? How can there be no door to a tower that looks like has been used for some purpose?" Keitaro thought,and now he didn't want to think about his current situation and decided to just look again for an entrance,and if he couldn't find one he'd just make camp outside the tower and hunt for food. He search again,feeling the wall just in case there was a switch to get into the tower, but nothing happened.  
  
"Damn I guess I'll just have to make camp, I'm to tired to do anything now." Keitaro mumbled to himself as he layed his back on to the walls of the tower. Keitaro just fell asleep outside of the tower knowing that something would eat him eventually,but he didn't care.The minute he did, He was mysteriously teleported into the Tower he was trying to enter for the past half hour.  
  
Hinata house  
  
Su has thought of many ways of trying to bring Keitaro back to the Hinata house, but none of them were logical. "The only way I can bring him back is to send one of us there, but who would go?" Su thought. She then started to talk to them. "Alright now, Keitaro is safe now but sooner or later he's going to be in danger and he gonna need help, so raise your hand if you want to volunteer to get him back." No one had raised there hand,they were all afraid of being attacked by the monsters. Then a hand rose up,and it turned out to be Mutsumi Otohime,The turtle princess of Okinawa. "I'll save Kei-Kun, and bring him back." Mutsumi replied. "Good, now, Turtle lady wear these clothing inside the box, and can you grab Liddo-Kun for me after you're done?" Su asked. "Umm ok." Mutsumi said, and walked away from the room to change. She came back with her clothes changed and the Liddo Kun doll in her hands. Naru saw what she wore and knew what she is going to be when she entered the world that Keitaro is in.  
  
Mutsumi was wearing what Lulu was wearing in FFX, the black dress, which showed some of her cleavage, and the belts that covered the front of the dress, it had looked good on her. She walked up to Su and gave her the Liddo-Kun. "Thank you,and now I will have to do some "modification" to this doll." Su said and started to do stuff to the Liddo-Kun doll. "Hey wait,NNNOOOOOO,Don't do that to my doll." Naru shouted as She watched Su do some "Modifications" to the doll.  
  
"All done." Su said and gave the doll to Mutsumi. "Now you are the black mage in this world you're going to, understand?" Su questioned Mutsumi. She nodded her head in agreement. "You use black magic in this world and that's gonna help alot,since he can only attack physically while you can just use magic without touching the monsters,anyway I think Tama chan wanted to come along to so I modified him to see!!" and she takes out Tama chan, she has some kind of blade attached on to its flippers, so it could attack people, and also it has a small bag full of little "firecrackers" to scare off things, and had some kind of metal armor attached on it too.  
  
" I modified the doll so it strengthen your magic abit,and it follows your movement when it is in that world, now off you go." Su said as she kicks both Mutsumi and Tama into a metal tube which appeared out of nowhere. "But Miss Su,this dress is really loose around my cleavage area,can you do something about this?" Mutsumi said. As Su pressed a few buttons on the box,the tube started to flash. "I don't care about if your cleavage area is loose, just go save Keitaro" Su yelled back. The last thing that was heard before they were transported into the world of Final Fantasy was "Myuh."  
  
Chapter 3 part 1 is finished, sorry for delaying the chapter, i was getting lazy, anyway next chapter will be in another week or so, please give me more reviews. 


	4. One will finally join him, and the Curse...

I only got one more review for the chapter 3, i need more reviews!!!!! i want 3 reviews to continue this story, this chapter will bring in another person into the world, so the title isn't gonna make sense nomore but oh well, and i'm also gonna make a new card game for this story. Like some FF games, they have a card game(excluding FF7 and FF10) the game will be called.... well u'll find out, the game will be the mix of Yugioh and Magic the Gathering(rules and abilities) but the cards will be FF related. I hope u have enjoyed my story so far, and now i present to u, Chapter 4 of Love Hina in the FF world.  
  
Chapter 4 One will finally join him, and the Curse of the Power Berserker part 2  
  
The ? tower  
  
Keitaro wakes up. He looks around to see that he is no longer in the forest but inside a old castle. He didn't really care about why he was in here and not out there, he was just glad he was inside and not out there. "I wonder what time it is?" Keitaro checked his watch. It showed 5:30. He got up and started to walk around the old castle. He found some stairs and started to walk up the stairs. He then came up to a sign with mysterious letters on it. The sign says "TEJEHA DUFAN."(not sure if this is right) It had the English Alphabet but the words were switched around so the words didn't make sense. "I think it says Ddd...iiii....vine, Divine! that's it, it says Divine Tower!! So I guess that's where I'm at." He then looked closely at the letter to come to a conclusion of what this language is. "Hey this is Al Bhed language, I know some of that language, Now I have to practice how to speak it properly. Before he was able to try to speak Al Bhed, something had shriek and ran down the stairs headed toward him.  
  
"Hmm cunno is sorry then.." turning around to see something run at him. "OH MY DAMN GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" the thing then jumped down and tried to slash him with the blade that is attached on to it's arm. Keitaro had taken a glimpse at the monster. It was at least 6'0 tall, it seemed to have a blade attached on one arm, and a arm cannon on the other arm. (imagine the space pirates in metroid prime, damn scary things they are.) The thing rushed at him again and it missed.  
  
Keitaro then readied his sword to fight off the monster. The monster then starts shooting him with multiple red energy beam. When the beam made contact with the wall, it melted.  
  
"OH MY DAMN GOD!!! THIS IS WORSE THEN THAT STUPID DRAGON!!!" Keitaro thought. The monster was looking around for him. Keitaro ran to hide behind a pillar but that didn't help because it just melted away. "Take this you prick!" Keitaro then found some small dagger on the floor, rusted but still sharp and lethal and threw it at the monster. The monster dodged the dagger and shot the energy beam again, only not to noticed that when the dagger had hit the fall, it had exploded, and the wall behind it had collasped on to the monster, but before it had collasped on the creature, it had thrown some kind of dart at Keitaro, it had hit him in the arm. But Keitaro couldn't do anything about it because he had fallen asleep out of exhaustion.  
  
Hinata House  
  
Everyone was looking at Keitaro's battle with fear because of those damn monsters. Su on the otherhand was happy about the battle and also the monster that was also in the world. "Oh boy more monsters data for me to gather now." Su says with glee and ferociously starts typing on a laptop. One of the residents was getting very inpatient and decides that she will go follow Keitaro, but before that person could say she wanted to go to, Naru starts to speak. "Hey guys look at this!" All eyes are now drawn to the T.v, as a girl that is about 18 years old, only her head shows and wearing a robes, walks up into the screen and is now facing Keitaro.  
  
The Divine Tower  
  
A auburn hair girl appears and walks over to the sleeping ronin. she stares at his face and then she notices that a needle is hanging out of his arm. She bends down to take the needle off his arm, she examines it and then smiles. "I see, he now has the curse of those wretched beast, that are strong but has no mind of its own. The Berserker." she then walks over to Keitaro and then does the unexpected and actually kissed him on the lips. She walks away from him and says "too bad for him though that i am the creator of those beast, he going to be brain dead, like those other fools, and he was a cute guy too." and then with a snap of her fingers she disappears.  
  
Hinata House  
  
The girls glare daggers at the girl who just kissed Keitaro. "Who the hell does that tramp think she is kissing that pervert." Naru says. Then the girl who wanted to go to that world and save him, finally says what she wanted to say. "I'm going to help Keitaro whether you like it or not, now Su transport me there before i change my mine." the girl says. Everyone stares at that girl with surprise in everyones eyes. Finally after a moment of silence, Su breaks the silence. "Are you sure? this is a huge risk your taking, and remember there is probably no sake in the game world." Naru stares at her friend who has decided her fate. "Kitsune? Why are you going? Why are you going to save that perverted ronin." Kitsune looks at everyone and then says, "I have my own personal reasons, come on Su take me to the ronin now!" Su then pulls out a tape ruler and then runs over to Kitsune to what everyone thinks was measurements of her body. "Su what the hell are you doing?!" Kitsune yells, as Su is touching her "puppies" and her sensitive area down there. "I'm getting your measurement and seeing what kind of character you can be." Su says. Su then runs upstairs to make something. after a while they can hear some noise that sounded awfully familar to Shinobu. "Is that a sewing machine i'm hearing?" Shinobu says as Su then runs down the stairs. "Kitsune wear this." Su says, handing her a box ,and then Kitsune goes to another room to change. Haruka comes back from her long bathroom break(Or was she smoking? nobody will ever know), and then Su goes to Haruka and asks her " Hey do you have some kind of polearm weapon? Haruka looks at her funny and then says "Yeah i have one, why?" Su then does a imitation of Uncle from Jackie Chan adventures, she ruffles her hair to have uncle's bangs, pulls out a yellow vest and glasses,and hit her on the head with her two fingers and says "No time for question, just get me it while I do some RREEEseaarrcch" and then she walks to the computer typing more stuff. "Damn her, and her T.v shows." Haruka says as she walks to her shop to get the polearm weapon.  
  
Hot Spring changing room  
  
Kitsune now is trying on the outfit that Su gave her. She is also thinking why she is doing this herself. "Why am I saving Keitaro? He is nothing but a 3rd time roinin, why do i care?" Kitsune then pulls out the outfit and looks at it. " This is what i'm suppose to wear!?" And then she puts it on. "I wonder what he'll think? Wait a minute, why do I care what he thinks?, I mean he'll still like what I wear even if it's a t-shirt why should i care, it's not like I am falling for...." Kitsune thinks more about it before she leaves the room. "now i see why I want to find him." then she walks out of the changing room and goes to the karinin's room to show her new outfit.  
  
Karinin's room  
  
Kitsune comes back into the room, and everyone is looking at her. "What in the world are you wearing?" Haruka says as she came back with a spear. Kitsune is wearing what Freya is wearing in FF9.The red hat and coat covered her body, under her was a T-shirt and her under garments. and she is wearing boots. "I'm going after your Nephew, this is what i'm going to wear to bring his little behind back here." Kitsune walks to Su. "What weapon am i getting?" Su runs over to Haruka, snatchs the spear and gives it to her. "Here you go." Kitsune takes the spear and swings it around. "hmm never use one before but for some reason, i like this thing, it reminds me something that is long and..." Haruka quickly placed a hand on her mouth and then said "Don't say that, children are around." looking at Shinobu, Su and Sarah. Kitsune then goes to a mirror and looks at herself. "I look good in this don't I?" asking everyone. They all nodded. "Ok Su, send me there and pronto." Su turns to her and then says to her, "are you sure? if you go i'll send you there." She looks around, no one wanted to stop her, and she wasn't gonna let anyone stop her either. All Kitsune did was stare Su in the eyes, for once she was serious.  
  
" I see that you mean what you said, now hold on a sec while i apply something on your face." Then Su pulls out blue spray paint was about to spray it on her face when she grabbed the spray paint away from Su and then yelled back. What's with the spray paint,and you ain't gonna put that on my face." Su struggles to get the spray paint from her and explains her reason for trying to redecorate her face. "In the game, I'm making you a blue magic user/dragon knight, and in the game, the only people who use Blue magic are Ronsos and they're blue, unless you want to use makeup to make yourself look very pale." Kitsune then hurls the bottle out the window and says "I'll just go like this." Kitsune ran to the tube thing that Mutsumi was in before, but before Kitsune got in, Su ran to her and gave her something."Su what is this thing?" Kitsune stared at the gadget it was a walkie talkie, but she knew it was important somehow. "It's something i forgot to give turtle lady, this device allows us to talk to you from here, and when i make stuff, like a new weapon, i can send it to you through this." Kitsune puts it in a pocket enters the machine and allows Su to type in codes, and she too, also goes into the world of Final Fantasy.  
  
this is the longest chapter i have written for this story so far, i hope u like it, and will continue to read it. 


	5. One will finally join him, and the Curse...

Chapter 5  
  
One will finally join him, and the Curse of the Power Beserker Part 3  
  
(Before Keitaro's fight with the Berserker)  
  
Mutsumi has been walking around the forest, since her arrival into the world. "Tama, Do you think we will find Kei-Kun?" Mutsumi asked the flying reptilian creature. "Myuh myu myu Myuuh!!" Mutsumi smiled at the turtles comment. They continue to walk on to the forest until they find the tower which Keitaro was last seen. "Oh my look at this place. It's so pretty!!" Mutsumi said then she heard a explosion, and some of the debris flew and hit her in the head "Ara ara" said the black mage before she fell down and fainted. Tama not knowing what to do to her former master starts to panic and mew alot. "Myuh Myuh!!!!!!!" Tma then decided to fly and look for help.  
  
(An hour after Mutsumi's unfortunate accident, before Kitsune's is teleported into the world)  
  
Keitaro wakes up, and finds that he is lying on the floor, with a few dust particles on him. He gets up and starts to dust himself. "Where am I?" thought the Ronin as he tries to remember what happened that made has him in this situation. "Hmm, i remember waking up from the cold and being inside this place, then i read the thing on the wall and then that thing attacked me. OH MY GOD!!! that's right that thing attacked me where is it!?" after turning around many times and looking high and low, he noticed the metallic being on the floor. "I think i should be prepared for the thing, just in case that the thing isn't dead yet." Keitaro picking up his blade walks closer to the "beast" and decide if it was dead or not. He used his blade to poke the Metallic being, it didn't move, but he wasn't gonna turn around and let the thing attack him from behind, so he picked his blade up and dove the blade down the metal body. The being broke in half, and silver pieces,a bottle of potion, and pair of gloves(the kind of gloves were there are no finger parts in it, like biker gloves) "hmm these gloves are cool" Keitaro then puts them on, and he felt something come over to him when he put them on. and then he decided to try and find a way out of tower. He then notices the hole in the tower and walks out. He then also notice the small dagger he had thrown at the wall was still intact, and wasn't broken from the explosion he then picks it up, and walks away from the tower.  
  
Keitaro now is in the forest again, then he hears a noise of rocks hitting each other. "What the hell!?" as he turned around and saw the bricks and rubble that were damaged from the explosion, rebuild itself again onto the tower walls. It look as it was before, majestic, and undisturbed. "Ok? that was strange, i hope i can get out of this forest soon.." Then something flew into Keitaro's head. "Oww!!, do u mind Tama, I'm thinking about something here.... Wait Tama!!!!! your here!!!!" Keitaro hugs the turtle like he was never gonna see her again. "Myuh Myuh Myu Myuhhhh!!!!" The turtle screamed at Keitaro, Keitaro stops and then ask Tama what it was saying. "Tama what's wrong? and did anyone come along with you?" Tama just flew in a direction, and Keitaro just followed the turtle.  
  
(The other member)  
  
Kitsune had been walking around a swampy area of the forest. She didn't like it one bit. She felt like throwing up, but she kept it in, and started to jump up to the branches of the trees, and she did it with ease, since she was a dragon knight, with the abilities to jump even the highest mountains. Kitsune still hasn't found a trace of Keitaro or the Turtle lady, and she was starting to worry not only for Mutsumi's safety, but also Keitaro's. "I have to find that ronin!!" Kitsune thought as she continues to jump branch from branch. This had been a thought that was stuck in her brain, ever since she came to this world. After many times of jumping she starts to show sign of fatigue, and decides to rest and sleep on top of a branch. "Keitaro, I hope I can find you so I can tell u how I....." Kitsune mumbles before she falls asleep on the branch.  
  
(Back to the Ronin)  
  
"Tama chan where are u taking me?" Keitaro whined for the hundreth time as he is lead by the turtle. "Myuh myuh myuhhh!!!!" as Tama chan stops and in front of it was the unconscious Black mage beauty. "Oh My God!!!!! what is she wearing?" Keitaro shireks as he holds his nose so it doesn't start a nosebleed. Mutsumi then wakes up and finds Keitaro holding his nose, with blood dripping down into her cleavage. "Kei-kun!!" as she jumps and hugs the nose bleeding ronin. "I'm wearing this to join you on your adventures into this world!!! Isn't this exciting?!" Keitaro then looks at the black mage again and starts to nose bleed once more. "Mutsumi-san have you seen anyone come here besides you and Tama chan?" Keitaro asked in hopes to see if anyone cared for him. "No, it's just me" Mutsumi said gleefully while Keitaro feels like he's in the dumps because no one cared to help him out. "Anyway Mutsumi, I think we should leave don't you think so?" Keitaro asked to get his mind off the subject. Before she could answer, they heard someone scream and the sound was getting closer.  
  
A man that was 5'5 was running like he was on fire. The man then approached them and started to yell "what are you kids doing in this forest?! you must get out now before that demonic dragon comes.." but before he could say anymore, the swamp had risen up and out of the mud and tar came out a horrible looking creature. it had the skull of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and it had bony wings, in fact it's whole body was skinless, only scrap of skin remained on the creatures wings, with red dots as its eyes, it surveyed its surrounding and then found the 3 humans. Then it roared, and start to walk closer to them. "Noooo!!! kids get outta here, I'll try to fend it off, now GO!!" The man said as he pulls out his Broad sword. "No, if your gonna fight, then so will we, right Mutsumi?" Keitaro said as he faced her. "Yes, we're gonna help you out mister..., oh my we didn't get your man did we?" Mutsumi said. "If you kids are gonna fight with me, I thank you, but one thing to remember is that this will be a long fight, and I think 3 people isn't enough to beat Rorix Bladewing, even if he's in his weakest state." Then the man heard the roar again, as it gets closer. Rorix stares at the humans, and licks it's fangs, it thought of this as its first meal in a few millennias. so then it swung it's claws at them when suddenly..... a spear pierced its arm, and then it was yanked out by a blondie covered by a red coat, and hat.  
  
The little group then saw the person in red jump toward them. "I thank you sir, with 4 people we might have a chance to drive it back to it's muddy grave." The man said. The person then removed her hat and said. "Sorry I'm not a him, I'm a her, but I'll help fight with you." The woman said. "K..K..Kitsune what are you doing here?!" Keitaro stammered as he thought that she would be one of the other unlikely people to come and help him. "Oh finally I found you!!! But we gonna have to fight the thing before we talk anymore ok?" Kitsune then jumped away and started to hack away at the Rorix's body. "We should do as your friends says." and then he also ran into fight and started to do some sword techniques. "Mutsumi, what are you suppose to be?" Keitaro asked. "I'm a Black mage, why do you ask Kei-kun? Mutsumi asked gleefully. "You know how to use magic right?" He asked desperately, because it looks like that without the both of them, both Kitsune and the other guy will lose for sure. "I have no clue." Mutsumi said. Keitaro fell down "Well Mutsumi for every spell you use, you have to see the image of the spell you name in your mind, like fire, think of a fire, and then say the spell out loud and cast it to the monster Rorix." Keitaro said. Mutsumi then thought of a small fire, and then pictured Rorix being hit by the fire, "Fire" she said loudly.  
  
Rorix then felt fire hit his body, but it absorbed it, and started to shoot his flames all around him. "Mutsumi, think of a ice spell instead, picture ice, and yell "Blizzard" I think it will hurt it more then that fire spell you casted on him." Keitaro said. Mutsumi then did as she told, used the Bizzard spell on Rorix, and the creature flailed in pain as the ice touched it's bones. "Alright Mutsumi, concentrate on using the Blizzard spell, I'm gonna join them alright?" Keitaro said. Mutsumi then nodded and started to use more ice spells, As Keitaro ran into battle. Rorix had gotten inpatient as these puny humans attacked him, especially the one using the ice spell, so it started to concentrate and used one of the most devastating spells in the world of Final Fantasy. It roared it's spell, and the attack flew at Mutsumi, but luck was on her side, because the man had yelled out his special ability before it could hit her. "Oh no She's gonna get hit by a Flare spell, but not while i'm here, "Runic Blade" The man says as the spell was drawn to him, and he absorbed it, and converted it to mp, so he could use more sword techniques.  
  
Keitaro had now reached Rorix and starts to hack away at Rorix's body, but he didn't know what skills to use. He was just desperately attacking at it. Rorix then turned and face Keitaro and then started to chant another Flare spell, this time the spell succeed, and it hit Keitaro right on the mark. Keitaro yelled in pain as the spell burn him severly, Which made him about to black out again, but then he felt a surge of power, and decided to embrace it. The man then felt the evil aura arise from Keitaro's body, and then it hit him, he knew this evil aura, because he had faced it before as a youth. "It can't be?! It's the power of a berserker!!!!" he sees Keitaro rise, and his eyes had changed to red. Keitaro then charges at Rorix and started to weaken him, with abilities even he has never seen before. "what evil has posses him? I must prevent him from hurting his friends, but for now, he's the only one who can take down this demon lord, of the dark star." The man thought as he stands far away, to prepare for his Ultimate techniques.  
  
Keitaro is mindlessy attacking, Rorix being tired of being attacked by a black haired man, the being in girl in red, the mage, and the other man, and decides to use it's ultimate attack. It flew into the air, and forming a dark red energy beam, it then let out the attack, hoping it will wipe out its enemies. But what happened after surprised it. Keitaro is countering the attack, with the same attack that Rorix itself was using! which is impossible, no ordinary human can posses this amount of power. Rorix then decides to run away, it flew away and it was gone. Keitaro still in his berserker state decided to attack to attack Anyone around him, but before he could, the man used his ultimate attack on him, but was intended to be for Rorix. "Ragnarok" Then Keitaro was hit in the air, and then multiple copies of the man started to slice his body with the attack multiple times before he hit the ground.  
  
The man now noticed that Rorix was not here no more, and had hit Keitaro instead. Mutsumi and Kitsune ran toward him, and then he walked up to them. "Keitaro get up!! Keitaro get up!!" Kitsune yelled, as she was about to cry, Mutsumi said nothing, but was also showing her tears as well. "Don't worry, he's breathing, all we have to do is take him to the next town, and let him rest." The man said. "Can you show us the way there mister... Oh my we didn't get your name did we?" Mutsumi said again. "The name is Hiro, and sure, i'm on my way there anyway." Hiro picking up Keitaro on his shoulder, with the girls, walk on through the forest, to get to the next town.  
  
(Hinata Sou)  
  
Everyone had fell alseep, except Su. She had witnessed the battle, and was about to read Keitaro's new found abilities, but she fell alseep. The screen says:  
  
Name:Keitaro Urashima Class:Swordsman Hometown:N/a Hp: 0/99,999 Mp:5/60 Abitlities:  
  
Skills: Typhoon Dragon Slash 20 mp Flaming Arc Slash 10 mp Fatal Illusion 35 mp  
  
White Magic: Cure 4 mp Esuna 5 mp  
  
Limit Break:  
  
Lonestar Slash  
  
Limit Break 2: Power Berserker: Keitaro will go into Automatic Berserk, and will have Protect,Shell,Haste,Regen,Reflect,and Might. This ability also allows Keitaro to copy any Limit Break or special Skill, as long as enemy or ally has used the ability in battle. Keitaro will also be able to use any weapon to perform any skill. But BEWARE that Keitaro is also inflicted with Automatic Confuse and will attack anyone.......  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
Author's note: Well This is the end of chapter 5, this but was a bit rushed, so sorry if the story is kind of messed up. As u might have noticed, the Creature Rorix Bladewing is from Magic The Gathering, but in Magic the one i described is Bladewing The Risen. And the attack "Ragnarok" that Hiro performed, it was from Marvel vs. Capcom, the Hyper Combo that Strider does. The romance is not develped yet, but it goes many ways, it could be K/N, K/K, K/Mu, u get the picture. I'm still deciding where it goes. but anyway i hope u like my story so far. 


	6. Super Card Tournament Melee part 1

chapter 6

Super Card Tournament Melee part 1

(Hinata House)

Everyone is still alseep in the living room except for one person. She was just analyzing the data shown about Keitaro. She was scared about what she found out. ( I mean come on! who wouldn't be scared if you found out your immortal landlord that would never yell back at you, could suddenly turn into a homicidal killer if you did something wrong. i didn't think so.) She hates Su for sending him into the game and putting this condition on to him. But she couldn't harm her, because she was her best friend and besides she was a year younger than her anyway. The girl sighs and decided to wake Su up so she could analyze this data further.

Keitaro wakes up and rubs his face. He looks around and finds Naru next to him, wearing only lingerie and she seems to be very happy to see him. "Hello Keitaro! i'm glad your awake because I wanted to tell you something for a long time." Naru says in a seductive voice. Keitaro notices this and starts to nosebleed, and also goes into self-defense mode which really is just placing his arm above his head. "Don't hurt me Naru. I swear I didn't see or say anything wrong." Keitaro says as he continues to cower in his spot. "Kei-Kun, I also want to say something to you too." And Mutsumi comes out of nowhere also wearing lingerie as well, which showed off all the curves on her body. "Hey don't forget me honey, I also want to say something to you." Kitsune also pops up and is also wearing lingerie that was more revealing than the other girls.

'Oh My God, please tell me this is for real, please tell me this isn't a dream.' Keitaro continues to stare at the girls and then decides to break the silence. "So um, girls what would you like to say to me?" Keitaro then sees something awkward happen to the girls. The girls eyes turned red, then they started to shake alot, and then all three turn to him and in demonic voices they all yell. "YOUR GONNA DIE!!!" and then the girls bodies then covered by shadows turn into the three creatures he faced before. Mutsumi was replaced with the Blue Dragon, Kitsune was replaced by the Berserker, but the most scariest one to him was the one Naru turned into. She turned into Rorix Bladewing and with Demonic cries they attack Keitaro. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!! ANYONE!!!!" Keitaro yells as he tries to run away from the demonic creatures. Keitaro runs into one place after another and then he finds himself in a dead end. "Please, no anyone GOD DAMNIT HELP ME" Then he turns around and finds all three monstrousities behind him. The creatures begin a demonic laugh which sends shivers down Keitaro's spine, and then they jump and attack him. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

(FF World)

Keitaro wakes up with sweat streaming down his face. "Oh my god, thank god it was just a dream." Then he gets off the bed, but he seems to be stuck where he was. He also notices that he is extremely warm for some unknown reason, and also that his hands are touching something soft and round. He looks at his hand and finds out the reason why he is incredibly warm. He sees on his left, Kitsune sleeping next to him in a very revealing pajamas that was just a very baggy T-shirt and very short shorts. While on his right is Mutsumi just wearing a bathroom robe, but that still didn't cover her enough because the robe was very small and it still showed off her cleavage(hey you don't expect them to sleep in their costumes now right?).

Keitaro carefully pries his way out of the bed he was lying on and then he starts to stretch. He also notices the man that had helped fight the evil Dragon god Rorix Bladewing. He decided to do his business before he woke them up for breakfast.

(Few minutes later)

"Oh yeah that was refreshing!!" Keitaro says after his return from the restroom. He walks back to the room, and started to wake up the girls first. "Mutsumi, Kitsune wake up it's morning" Keitaro had gotten no response. Then he started to shake them. But the minute he touched the girls he got dragged in back to the bed. "Oh yes, Kei touch me there. Oh yes that's the spot yeah" Kitsune says in her sleep. "Kei-Kun which dress should i wear? or should i just wear that lingerie that you got me last week." Mutsumi mumbled. Keitaro then starts to get a major nosebleed. He decided to then to shout out loud, but the man Hiro decided to wake up. "Ah that was good sleep. Oh hey Keitaro need help there?" Hiro says as he helps pull keitaro out the bed and wakes both girls up. "Girls wake up!!! If you don't Keitaro and I are just gonna leave you here." The girls acknowledge this fact and get up and change in the restroom.

(Inn's Lunchroom)

Keitaro and the gang started to grab food for breakfast. While they were eating a man walks into the room and announces something. "Alright listen up. Today is the first ever "Duel Fiends" Tournament, contestants please register before the positions are filled up. If you want to register for this tournament you must go to the town square to sign up. Thank you and good luck to all participants." When the man walks away, Hiro seemed to have jumped in the air while hitting himself while shouting out loud. "OH MY GOD I forgot to sign up!!!!! Sorry guys i have to go sign up this year." Hiro drops all his food on the table and makes a straight dash out the Inn to the town square. Keitaro is also hyped up too. "I wanna join this tournament too!!!" He too runs from the table and makes a dash for the town square.

"Ara Ara, boys will always be boys." Mutsumi says. "Your right and i bet Keitaro doesn't even know how to play this game. Kitsune says as they both take the remainder of the food and dumps it out. They both follow after them.

(At the Town Square)

"Thank you for joining this tournament and we wish you good luck. This tournament will start in a few minutes, and the way you get to the Semifinals is that you must go around town and challenge someone. When you beat them you will take their rarest card and also a locator card. (borrowed from yugioh) You must collect 8 to reach the semifinals. Only eight may be in the Semifinals and again we wish you luck." The registeration lady says and hands Keitaro a dueling mat and a locator card. "Oh right i can play in this tournament." Keitaro cheers. Hiro taps Keitaro's back and then asked him a question. "Hey You do know the rules for Duel Fiends right?" Keitaro then starts to blush a deep red. "Um i don't know the rules." Keitaro mumbles. "I also bet you don't have a deck either right?" Hiro questioned again.

Keitaro blushes another shade of red. "Alright fine, fine I admit I don't have a deck either alright." Keitaro shouts even louder. "Here takes this." Hiro takes out a Deck of cards and hands it to Keitaro. "This is a basic starter deck with a few cards that I added in. You can keep it, because i have my tournament deck with me." Hiro then shows off his deck.

Keitaro then looks through the deck. But before he could even know the cards he voice is heard and Directed to him. "Hey you!! I challenge you to a Duel!!!!"

Alright this is the end of chapter 6, sorry to disappoint you with this short chapter. and the game Duel Fiends is suppose to be exactly like yugioh, but now i plan to change it abit. anyway reviews are always nice, oh and one more thing. i'm sort of lazy now, and i don't want to name the other duelist that show up in the other chapters to come, so i want to ask the readers if they want to send me their names for a duelist and what kind of deck they play. Besides the fact that i might change the rules around it should still be the same rules and stuff. Oh and the deck types could be beatdown and some other stuff, but also think about the monsters in the Final Fantasy games because the monsters cards in this game are based on those monsters. I may not be able to choose all the chatracters sent by you readers but i appreciate your help. Anyway later even though this is kind of a rip-off of the Battle City Tournament in Yugioh i hope you will still continue to read the fic. Thank you and until next time.


	7. Super Card Tournament Melee part 2

1"Speech"

'Thoughts

"_Card names"_

Chapter 7

Super Card Tournament Melee part 2 or Keitaro's first duel

Keitaro turns around to the voice that shouted at him and sees a girl that looked about 16. She had long blond hair with some strands of hair curly, blue eyes.(I can't describe well, picture Pacifica from Scrapped Princess if u have seen the anime.) and she was wearing a light green tube top, with beige short-shorts and white sneakers. Keitaro points a finger to himself. "Me?" the girl looks at him with a glare and a vein showing on her head. "Of course I'm talking to you, who else am I looking at? anyway I challenge you to a duel, so I can take away your rarest card." Before Keitaro says anything back to the blonde, Hiro steps in and talks to the girl. "Hey hey! Hold up miss, the tournament doesn't start for like an hour, you can't just challenge him yet for his rarest card." The girl looks at Hiro then her eyes starts to light up with stars "OH MY GOD! I can't believe I'm talking with the Legendary Duel Fiend Player Hiro Kazumi! Your favorite card is the Aeon Creature known as Bahamut! Wow! I'm a big fan of yours!" The girl proclaims loudly. Keitaro looks at Hiro and sees him nodding his head to each thing the blondie told him. 'Wow! I didn't know he was that famous, and he gave me a deck that he made. This must be a sign of good luck.'

"Hey Keitaro since you haven't played this game before, how about my #1 fan here show you how to play? and then once you learn the game you can compete better so I can face you in the finals." Hiro says. "I would love to help you Hiro!" The girl squeals loudly and then hugs Hiro. "By the way miss, we never did get your name." Keitaro asked. "Oops I'm sorry I tend to do that, my name is Jennifer Yamazaki." Jennifer says as she shakes Keitaro's hand. "Let's go to that stand where they give you dueling disk instead, the lady must have forgotten that we don't play with duel mats anymore." As they head there, the three duelist talk about what kind of strategy they would use to win(except Keitaro, he just kept saying "yeah", "cool" and other things similar). Once they got Keitaro, a Duel Disk they went to a big space with less people and they decided to play.

"Alright Keitaro, We'll start the game with the tournament rules of 8000 Hp and 800 Mp, and I'll also guide you through this and Jennifer, go easy on him." Hiro says as he helps Keitaro set up.(you've seen the part where the hologram projectors fly out and set themselves up in yugioh, so picture that.) "Ok both players draw 5 cards and Jennifer starts first. Now Keitaro watch her do her stuff then I'll explain the things that happen." Jennifer draws a card making a total of 6. Then she plays a card. "I summon the card "_Magicial Moogle_" in Attack mode." a pink pig with a pom-pom on a string on top of its head with wings pop out and stands in front of her. Keitaro also notices that her Mp bar lowers from 800 to about 730. "Now Keitaro when you start you would draw a card too, and to summon monsters or any spell you would waste mp to use it." Hiro announces quickly before Jennifer starts her other move. "I play the card "_Might_" to boost up the power of my Moogle." The moogle that started off with 1600 attack power had now increased to 2000. "The spell might gives my moogle a 0.25 boost and will last 3 turns. It may not be a lot but it will last most creatures attacks, so I end my turn."

Keitaro nods and draws a card. He drew a _Chocobo_ card, then looks at the other cards he has which consist of _Gyshal Green, High Potion, Life, Aero, _and a _Iron Knight_. "Now Keitaro, play the _Gyshal Green_ card to summon the _Chocobo_ for free, since the _Gyshal Green _is an Item card, it won't cost you anything, then play the _Iron Knight _card and attack with both of them. " Keitaro nods and does as he says. He played the _Gyshal Green _card which allowed him to summon his _Chocobo_ from his hand. A big yellow bird comes out and chirps while eating the green vegetable that it was given, while a giant iron being came out with his sword. "Attack! _Iron Knight _and _Chocobo_!" Keitaro shouts. The yellow bird ran forward and ran straight at Jennifer. "Moogle Defend me!" The moogle jumped in and tried to block it, but the bird went passed it and pecked her for 1800 damage; leaving her now at 6200 Hp. "It wouldn't have helped. The _Chocobo's _special ability allows it to attack directly." Hiro announced proudly. The_ Iron Knight _ran forward to attack the moogle. "I don't think so! I activate my moogles special Ability, Use your Moogle Aura to prevent that "Iron Rust Bucket" from attacking you!" The moogle started to produce a bright pink aura around it and the Iron Knight's attack was prevented. "This effect only works once so be happy for that, because you'll face something even worse." Keitaro shudders at something worse then a pink pig with a pink aura. "Alright Keitaro I'll tell you a bit more rules and then I'll let you play on your own, ok?" Hiro says. Keitaro nods and tries to absorb the rules given to him

"All right the rules you have heard are that you start a game with 5 cards and draw a another when its your turn, and that each time that you play a creature or a spell card they waste mp. However you just noticed that some creatures have special abilities. Also that some cards require other cards to be brought out, like your _Chocobo_ for instances. Remember that some creatures have their own special abilities, so beware of what happens during the other turns. This is all I'll tell you for now. Just try your best."

Jennifer draws a card from her deck. She smiles as she places the drawn card into her spell slots and then she placed a card in the item slot and ends her turn without attacking. "Oh Kei-chan, I think you'll be happy to find out what I have in store for you." The Blondie says while shaking her body making some parts of her body jiggle. Keitaro closes his eyes and shakes that image out of his mind as he concentrates on what to do.

Keitaro looks at his Hp and Mp count. So far he has a perfect amount of Hp and he has about 680 mp. He draws another card thinks of something to do. He looks at the card he just drawn. 'Thunder lv 1? It says deal 500 damage to a player or creature. If there is a Dark Attribute creature on the field it deals double the damage. Hmm... this doesn't help me much. I think I'll set this card down into the spells slots. I can use it when I need to later.'Keitaro places the card faced up on his spells slot. 'I think I'll also slide in the Aero spell too, and just attack with my 2 creatures.'Again he places the card into the spell slot and orders his creatures to attack. His _Chocobo_ slides through the _Magicial Moogle _and attacks her directly dealing another 1800 damage to her. The Iron Knight rushes towards her and tries to deal its 2000 damage towards her, but something happens to Jennifer's Moogle. It seems to hold itself. The wings it had start to enlarge and encircle itself, and repels the Iron Knights blade and it results in stopping its assault. "Hey what's the meaning of this? I thought you said that Moogle can only use its magicial aura thing once! How is it repelling my Iron Knight's attack?"

Jennifer laughs loudly and then flips over the face down spell card she had and resulting in her losing 200 mp. "Silly Keitaro. You didn't even think about my face down which I reveal now as _Hidden Magic Force_. By playing this card I offer my Moogle to play a creature far more powerful then it. Behold my new creature _Madeen, Holy Beast of Terra! _The wings that had covered the Moogle had spread out and it didn't look like the pink fuzzy piggy that it was before. It looked like a lion with arms that stands on it hind legs and giant dark wings on its back. It released a giant roar and unleashed a light attack on the Iron knight decimating it and dealing 800 damage to Keitaro. "Ha! my Madeen is bigger then your creature so you lost some Hp. Don't worry though, He's the least of your worries. I have something worse in my deck that will destroy you, but for now you'll have to deal with Madeen. Keitaro looked fearfully at the monster out on the field and announces that he ends his turn.

Jennifer draws a card and places that into her hand. She selects one card from her hand and plays it. Out appears another Moogle that she had played earlier. "Now I will play another spell card from my hand," She places a spell card into her spell slots and activates it and her Mp decreases to 400. "I play the _Life_ card which will bring back to life the first cuddly moogle I played earlier." Another Moogle appears on the field and glides towards the other 2 monsters. "Now _Madeen_ attack his _Chocobo_ with your Terra Homing Attack now!" The holy beast creates a ball of light with grid lines in it. Then with its claws it destroys the ball of light sending the waves of light forward. The Chocobo is hit by the light. But the light seems to phrase through the Chocobo and therefore doesn't look hurt by the attack. "Jennifer... It seems you have forgotten about Chocobo's secondary effect. Chocobo can't be a target of battle by a creature. So therefore your attack failed to destroy it. However since the target was illegal in the first place the damage goes directly to Keitaro." Hiro says. The light waves which phrased through the Chocobo went straight towards Keitaro. He could do nothing as the waves hit him directly dealing 2800 damage to Keitaro decreasing his Hp to . "Now my other creatures attack!" The two moogles sent out a pink ray of light from their pom-poms and deal 3200 damage to Keitaro decreasing his Hp even further to 1200.

'Damn it! Don't tell me I'm going to lose to a girl with two flying pigs and a lion who drank some Red Bull?'Jennifer grins smugly and announces that she ends her turn. Keitaro then carefully pulls a card from his deck and looks at it. He had pulled out the magic card _"Haste"_ He grins and activates the card. "I activate the card _Haste! _This card allows me to draw 2 cards instead of one each turn, and it allows me to attack twice a turn." Keitaro's Mp pool goes down 50 points and a gold light envelopes him and his chocobo. "Now Chocobo, attack her directly twice!" The Chocobo runs forward and pecks her twice leaving her at 800 Hp. Jennifer's smug grin is now gone and now she is pissed. "Just because you have that rare magic card doesn't mean you'll win. I'll draw."

She draws a card and then summons a monster. Out appears another moogle, this time with some armor on it. "Meet my new monster _"Moogle of the Knight's Round"_, "Her mp lowers down to 520 mp. "It's special ability allows it to increases its own attack points by 300 as long as there are other moogles on the field. It's attack points are 1400 and since there are 2 moogles in play it has now 2000 attack points. You're lucky because the secondary affect says that this card is the only one that can attack as long as it's on the field, so "Moogle of the Knight's round" attack!." The moogle monster in knight's armor runs forward to attack him directly. She looks at Keitaro and yearns for the fear in his eyes, however all she sees his a smirk on Keitaro's voice. "I activate my spell card "_Aero_" and target me so I can reap the prize I gain from this effect." His mp went down to 480. A large wind barrier surrounds Keitaro. The Moogle that attacked had swung the sword down but was repelled back to its mistresses side. "This rare spell card allows me only take ½ damage from the monster that attacked me. Also the creature that attacked me reduces it's attack power in half and the controller of the card takes damage equal to half of the reduction done to it. So you took 500 damage, Which brings you to 300 hp." The blonde fumes angrily as her hp drops that low. "It doesn't matter! You have no way of winning. Especially when I play this. "I unleash the rare item card known as _"Elixer"_. A bottle appears out of no where. Jennifer grabs it and downs the drink. Keitaro's eyes bulge out when her hp and mp shot up to complete health. "It'd be a miracle if you can destroy me next turn."

Keitaro had lost all hope of winning when he saw that happen. 'Holy shit! How am I suppose to defeat her on the next turn? I better hope for a miracle draw.' Keitaro draws two cards and looks at them. He shivers as he finds out that this might be his last shot at destroying her. "I play this item card known as _"High Potion"_ and gain back 1000 Hp," His hp went up to 2200. "Next I activate the spell card _"Life"_ which will enable me to bring back _"Iron Knight"_ from my graveyard to the field." The Iron machine raises from the dead once again. 'This is it. My last shot at winning. I hope these last two cards will help me win.' Keitaro looks at Hiro, who nods to him giving him support. "I now activate this spell card known as _"Offerings to the Aeons"_. This card allows me to sacrifice two monsters on the field along with offering half my life points and half my mp in order to summon any aeon from my deck to the field." Keitaro looks through his deck and spies two of them in his deck. He looks at their effects before he takes one from his deck and puts it into play. "I summon _"Lord of the 9 rings of Hell, Ifrit"_ onto the field." A ball of fire explodes onto the field and out of the flames the monster is revealed. A werewolf like creature appears. With red bush of hair on its arms and chest and the two antlers that spread out and goes towards the back of it's head(picture Ifrit from FFX. That's the best Ifrit I ever saw in my life.). It roared at the other monsters on the field and waited for it's master's command. "When Ifrit comes into play I may pay half my hp and mp to draw 2 extra cards." He payed half his life and drew two cards. His life was dangerously low. Hiro decided to butt in and tell him about some rule he almost forgot to tell him. "Yo! I forgot to mention that you can not only lose by having no hp, but you can also lose by having no mana or mp. So be careful." Keitaro nods and smirks when he looks at the two cards he had just drawn.. I'll activate this item card known as _"Soul Spring X"_ This item card allows me to drain you of 500 of your current maximum hp and 50 mp for each monster on the field give it to me. So I gain 2000 hp and 200 mp and you lost that same amount. Jennifer's hp count drops and so does her mp. Keitaro's hp and mp went up and strayed around 2550 hp and about 288 mp. This is where I'll end it. I play another item known as "Mega Phoenix". Jennifer couldn't believe her ears when she heard him say that card. 'That can't be! There are only 3 "Mega Phoenix" that were ever distributed out into the public. How did this loser get a hold of the card?'

Light appears on the field and then the _Chocobo _and the _Iron Knight_ that were in the graveyard were now next to his Ifrit. "Next I'll attack with _Chocobo_. Since _"Haste"_ is still in effect for this is the last turn before it ends, _Chocobo_ can attack twice." The _Chocobo_ runs forward and pecks Jennifer's hp twice leaving her at 2400 hp. "Next I'll do a risky move by offering half my hp and a monster to deal damage to you equal to half the sacrificed monsters attack power." He ordered his first monster Iron Knight to Ifrit. Ifrit turned the Iron Knight into a ball of fire and hurls it at Jennifer making her hp go down to 1400. "Now I offer Chocobo." The bird chirps before it turns into a ball of fire and again is hurled at the blonde leaving her at 500 hp. "Now since I can't offer Ifrit through it's effect I'll have to go to other desperate needs." He pulls out a card that could leave him paralyzed if he failed. "I play the event card known as _"Battle for survival"_. This allows us to choose the strongest monster on the field and have them attack each other. The controller who loses to this event will lose hp equal to the difference between the attack power of the creatures. Now let's go! Ifrit attack!". "Go Madden attack and destroy that freak of a monster." Both monsters fling themselves at each other battling for supremacy. "Ha Keitaro you might have not noticed but your Ifrit is weaker then my monster by 300 points. Face it you just lost this battle and soon you'll face my wrath." Ifrit looked like it was about to be destroyed but then flames started to surround it and pushed back Madden. "What? What is the meaning of this?" She looks at Keitaro and sees the smug smirk on his face. "Well then. I didn't mention Ifrit's third effect which will allow me to win this match. I can offer any amount of Hp, mp except for 1 hp and mp to power Ifrit up. So, since I have 638 hp and 288 mp. My Ifrit goes up from a 2500 to a 3424 attack monster. Now you've lost the duel. Ifrit! Hellfire attack!" Ifrit shoves Madeen away and incases the holy beast into fire and is lifted up into the air and then it is barraged by flames. Ifrit grabs rocks from nowhere and hurls it at the fireball which destroys Madeen and Jennifer's hp goes down to the negatives.

Keitaro drops down onto the floor and sighs heavily. 'Thank god that's over.' Keitaro looks up and gives Hiro a thumbs up. "Kei kun. You were so awesome when you did that final move." Mutsumi appears out of nowhere and hugs Keitaro. "Yeah suga. You weren't so bad at this game. I wonder if you could do risky moves like that in real life." Kitsune appears out of nowhere as well and pats him on the back. "Where were you guys when I needed support?"

Jennifer watches as she sees Keitaro bicker with the other girls. She walks up to Hiro and asked him about how he got the Mega Phoenix card. All he said was "That's a secret my dear. Besides... It's Keitaro's deck now." Hiro walks away from a hanging jawed blonde. 'What?'. Then a plan appears into her mind and then she runs over to Keitaro and grabs his arm saying she's his girlfriend now. She's biding her time until she could claim the rarest card of them all.

In the background the mysterious brunette girl wa watching the group, but was more focused on Keitaro. "Soon we shall meet Berserker, and when we do. You'll be serving by my side and I might just give you some lip service along with it." She walks away from the crowd with Keitaro not knowing what to expect from the future except something that was bound to kill him.

_This is the author. It's been along while since I added a chapter to this story. At first I didn't want to really write anything and leave this story for dead. But then out of nowhere yesterday. I got an e-mail from a guy known as spiderzero who said my work was good. I was thinking. If my work is still good after leaving it for 2 years. Might as well finish this chapter I left to the dust. So I finished it and now I post it on Am I going to write more chapters? Maybe. When I have time and more people review it. Though my work isn't even that great. This game duel fiends is a bootleg version of yugioh with some other things in it. I'll detail how the game works in the next chapter. If I write it anyway. So anyway later. _( and I thank spiderzero for helping get motivated to at least finish this chapter."


End file.
